youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheIkranRider/Happy Birthday, Logan!
It seems this guy has two birthdays rather than one; his anniversaries of his channel, Fawful's Minion (aka AnimalGuy001) on March 8, and his own personal occasion on May 17. And for the past several years, he has been an inspiration to me since I first started following countdown artists on YouTube back in the early '10s. From his quirky demeanor, to his bottled-up fury, to his amazing content, Logan Atkins has been and always will be an Internet icon; heck I'd even compare him up to other well-known celebrities such as the Phantomstrider and the Angry Video Game Nerd. Based around the humorous villain from Superstar Saga, Fawful's Minion is always remembered as a Nintendo otaku and a sensation to even the abhorrent Chaos Theatre; he's one of the few people who has changed my outlook on the community as a whole as well as a YouTuber in general. Fawful's Minion is a guy that is full of many surprises. He once started as a non-vocal countdown artist, and later evolved to more oral projects. However, it isn't just YouTube videos he's good at. He also happens to be a very talented sprite animator. Editing is indeed his forte and a lot of his work you'll see on his projects involve plenty of work from pixel art. His first sprite-animated short was "Flame Shield Up," and he had been using his unique style since then. Speaking of which, by his third intro he's made and onward, Logan's vids have been fun to watch with his sporadic chaos and his repertoire of sound effects; these always seem to brighten my day and anticipate to what he has in store. And his transitions feature the good ol' nemesis suiting his passion, craziness, and hilarity. Whether it'd be visual or special effects, Logan is a phenomenal editor and he wishes he'd have an education in film editing on the side. And you can find some of his amazing work om his own DeviantArt page. There hasn't been anyone else I can relate to that can compare nor surpass Logan's skills as a designer, editor, and specialist in effects. He has his own runthrough if you want to see how he does his awesome projects. It's not just countdown making he's into; he has done a variety of things. From his LP's, to his creepypasta, to his reviews, and also several music videos, Logan doesn't focus on just one form of entertainment. While he had deleted his unfinished Let's Plays, he has done an exhilarating job on his Metroid Fusion playthrough; even though I'm not a huge Metroid fan, he has given me a certain interest in the game itself. Aside from Nintendocaprisun and Cjszero01, it was actually thanks to him that he's given me an interest in the series' 2d games, although I hardly play them since I feel like a rat trapped in a maze. His music videos are short and sweet and focus on various topics whether it'd be Mario, Pokémon, Metroid, or Starfox. He also has a clothing line of his very own. But I'd rather collect his work on DeviantArt, as I don't know how to access his merchandise; plus I hardly follow him outside of YouTube. And as for reviews, Logan is great at that aspect, even to those I hardly agree with. He's still fun to listen to in his criticism, and he is never as condescending as Alex or Josh, or as annoyingly objective as the Green Scorpion, Black Mage Maverick, or Rabbidluigi. On the subject of his opinions, I always liked to listen to him 'cause of his awkward, silly, and endearing personality. Even with something as negative as his Hated Video Game Characters, his uproars to Pokémon's Genwunners, or his Annoyances, Killjoys, and Worst Clichés; I love them all. While I do avoid the more specific ones that don't interest me like Team Fortress 2 or Star Wars, nearly every video is an uplifting experience! He never gets tiresome, never gets boring, and his content are easy to find and get into; unlike another certain person I hate. I could watch his videos for hours on end, and we hardly have any disagreements; that seems to be both a rarity and a gift. Which is one of the main reasons why I strongly feel he's consistently good as a YouTuber and surpasses the overrated ones. Despite his humor and endless fury like his mascot, he also seems to have a generous persona; at one time when his former friend, was at a personal bind, he released a video to ask for help. Even if it was after a fallout, and it's a person he no longer likes, he wants the said YouTuber to live a life not filled with despair and domineering individuals who have little to no respect with his hobbies. That is really some admirable stuff. I can completely understand why Ninfinland, Zekrom's Leader, and Noey the Foxy Phantom Thief like him so damn much; it's never hard to see why Logan is such an incredible person and interesting hobbyist. Overall, I consider Fawful's Minion as the most well-liked YouTuber I have ever come across. In fact, if I were to make countdowns one day, I'd rather have Logan to be my main inspiration, and I would share that love to others and let them be as aspiring as him! Even women. He has shown me that happiness is more important than intellect, and is one of the few people that I find to be honorable and entertaining to everyone, and like I mentioned it's a rare case that shows the Chaos Theatre isn't all doom and gloom. I wish that he could be more successful than other deserving YouTubers out there, even more than Rabbidluigi. Much like Itionoben, CJ, The Great Clement, and the Phoenix King, he should earn as many subscribers as he could possibly get! Long live Logan Atkins, and keep up the FURY! I certainly don't want to be the mustard of your doom, and I hope that my love for you would never, ever die over time. Have a splendid birthday, my man!! Category:Blog posts